


Love Bites

by 1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1/pseuds/1xXSaihara_the_emoXx1
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is the reigning prince of the vampire kingdom. During an outing, he meets Kokichi Ouma, the boy who just might save his life later on.





	1. Chapter 1

The sky was filled with stars and lit with a bright crescent moon.

The city was buzzing with people of most ages, but not particularly any normal people were alone there.

Blended in the shadows of silhouettes stood the vampire prince himself, Shuichi Saihara.

"This is stupid," he muttered to himself. "Like I'd ever want to-"

"Hey mum, that guy is dressed weird."

"Sophia, it's not polite to stare." The mother flashed Shuichi a glare and rushed her daughter away.

_There's no way that kid could've seen through the illusionary barrier._

Shuichi grumbled about how most kids are a pain- even though he was a three hundred year old vampire and still looked sixteen- and bumped into a purple haired boy.

"Oh sorry. Didn't see you there." The boy flashed a smile and made direct eye contact with him.

"Are you mocking me?" Shuichi's tone was filled with irritation. He didn't bother trying to be nice- a human that made direct eye contact with him had to be a hunter. And he _hated_ hunters.

The boy gasped. "How did you know?"

Shuichi huffed. "What a waste of time."

"Is it really a waste of time, _vampire_?" The boy grinned before raising his voice. "Hey peeps there's a vam-"

Shuichi cut him off by kissing the purple haired male deeply.

Some people cooed and cheered, other made disgusted faces and rushed away.

Shuichi pulled away and dragged him down an alleyway.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The vampire snapped.

"So _you're_ the prince." He chuckled. "That's awesome! I'm Kokichi Ouma by the way."

A jolt of pain went through Shuichi and he doubled over.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay- gah!" Shuichi fell on his hands and knees. "Damn it! Uncle warned me about starving myself."

"Ohhh." Kokichi knelt next to him. "You can have my blood on one condition."

"Which is...?"

Kokichi smirked. "You let me stay with you."

Shuichi blinked. That certainly was an odd request. Not only that, but why would a hunter want to live with him? Unless... "You have my word," he responded.

"Good." Kokichi unbuttoned his shirt a little, revealing his neck.

Automatically losing the battle to his bloodthirst, he lunged forward and knocked Kokichi to the ground, sinking his fangs into the smaller male's flesh.

"A- Ahh..." Kokichi squeezed his eyes shut as a euphoric feeling rushed through him. He was hyper aware of Shuichi's fangs and blood being sucked out of him.

Eventually, Shuichi pulled away and Kokichi's head rolled back as he fell unconscious. "He chose the hard path." He muttered, licking the blood off his lips. "However, I might as well make good on my promise."

And with that, the vampire and the purple haired boy vanished from the mortal society.


	2. Chapter 2

It's not exactly fair for the maids to be handed an extra workload on such short notice, but what was Shuichi supposed to do, leave the poor boy in the streets? If one thing that his Uncle taught him that stuck with him, it was that you don't leave a person who's helped you in the dust.

"Lord Saihara." The head maid and royal advisor, Kirumi Tojo, spoke. "The Lady Shirogane has demanded an audience with you. She says it's urgent and the discussion is our war matters."

"Tell her I have no further discussion on the matter and no one will refute my hand into war. My kingdom will not fight a pointless war." Shuichi lifted his head. "How is our guest doing?"

"He is resting, my Lord. Is there anything else you wish me to do?" Kirumi asked.

"Cancel all council meetings. I will not leave his bedside until he awakes." Shuichi headed up the stairs before stopping and turning back to Kirumi. "Also, Kirumi."

"Yes my Lord?"

"Thank you." He gave a small smile before finally vanishing up the stairs. Kirumi bowed her head. "I'd do anything for you, my Lord. I have not forgotten the deed of kindness you dealt that saved my life. In return, I shall give mine to protecting you."

~Time skip by author-chan's empty soda bottle~

"-Lord Saihara, I beg you to reconsider-"

"-I am the crown prince and the throne is rightfully mine, Lord Shinguji! Or have you forgotten I can have you publicly executed?-"

"-If you should know, the kingdom will never be yours at this rate. You are foolish to believe that your group of royal advisors is oh so loyal to you!-"

Kokichi sat up and looked around before listening closely.

"-Shall I question you loyalty as well? Remember, my word is law. Now leave my sight!-"

"-Surely your temper and stupidity will be your downfall, _Prince_ Saihara.-"

The door swung open.

"Are you okay...?" He asked, taking in the sight of a sleep deprived Shuichi.

"I'm... I'm just glad you're awake..." Then he collapsed.

"Oh my god!" Kokichi ran over to Shuichi and kneeled down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just weak, is all." Shuichi closed his eyes.

"No hold on! I'll call for help." The feeling of losing him so soon hurt Kokichi. He felt a tear stream down his cheek. "Please..."

"I'll be fine, Kokichi. I'm just tired. You've been out for three days, I was getting worried." Shuichi sighed.

"Three days?!" Kokichi was shocked. "So.. so you're not dying?"

"Kokichi, I'm a pureblood vampire." He let out a breath. "I won't die. Another vampire or a hunter would have to kill me."

Kokichi stroked Shuichi's hair. "Promise you won't die?"

"I promise you." Shuichi opened his eyes. "How does your neck feel?"

"It tingles a little, but other than that it's okay."

"That's an improvem-" The door swung open and unknown guards marched in the room, separating the two.

"What the hell?!" Shuichi said angrily.

"Surprised?" A blue haired female entered the room, smirking.

"Lady Shirogane." Shuichi narrowed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lord Saihara." Tsumugi cackled. "You should thank your trusted friend Korekiyo Shinguji for buying my soldiers time to invade the castle."

"You fucking bitch!" Shuichi roared, struggling against the guards' grip. "I'll have you beheaded! This is considered high treason!"

"Oh, I've given you plenty of choices of letting me take the crown. I even offered my hand in marriage, yet you denied me! Now, I'll take the crown by killing you." Tsumugi made a gesture and Korekiyo came in, smirking.

"Yes, my Queen?" Korekiyo spoke.

"He's yours now. Do with him as you wish." Tsumugi turned slightly. "As for the human boy.. Keep him away from our little prince here. We'll have Saihara tortured and publicly executed."

"No! You can't do that!" Kokichi yelled.

"Kokichi, no." Shuichi said. "I _will_ survive this. That, I promise you."

Kokichi's eyes watered as Korekiyo stepped in, blocking his view.

"Now, little prince... if you scream, I make matters worse." Korekiyo chuckled and bared his fangs.

"No-" Shuichi screamed in agony as Korekiyo's fangs pierced the flesh of his neck. "Stop!" He thrashed against his hold, but it was useless. He could feel his strength draining with each gulp of his blood being sucked out of him.

After a moment, Korekiyo pulled away and dropped Shuichi, who feel to the floor like a ragdoll.

"Look at you now! You're so pathetic. You talk about execution and punishment, yet you cannot defend yourself.." Korekiyo made an amused sound. "Guards, take him to the dungeon and do as you wish."

The guards picked the pureblood prince up and dragged him away from sight.

"Now you..." Korekiyo turned to Kokichi. "I suggest you take your leave. The so-called prince will be dead soon enough."

Kokichi grabbed a book from the nightstand and ran out the doorway toward the back stairway.

As he rushed down the stairs, he bumped into Kirumi.

"Ah! Is Lord Saihara alright?" Kirumi asked worriedly.

"I don't..." Kokichi shook his head. "They're going to torture him and publicly execute him... He's been drained of his blood."

Kirumi grabbed Kokichi's arm. "Then I ask you this. Please use the contact book in your hand and find those people. Tell them that Kirumi Tojo sent you. Be sure to alert the hunters. They will help because Lord Saihara's reign has been one of peace and never once has a human been killed by a vampire."

Kokichi nodded, feeling a sense of hope. There was something he could do to help.

"Thank you. May the powers above be with you."

The purple haired male nodded and hurried away.

~Time skip cuz author-chan is lazy~

It was the same thing, door after door. The same saying, and then an agreement.

"Angie Yonaga?" Kokichi asked.

"Hm? Oh, Atua told me Kirumi sent you and the prince is in trouble. Correct?" Angie smiled.

Kokichi felt awkward. "Um, yes."

"Seems Shirogane wants to have a reign similar to Enoshima's." Angie said. "Oh yes. Thank Atua, that seems correct."

"Enoshima?" Kokichi thought for a moment. "Oh, Junko Enoshima. Princess of Cambridge and later on Queen of vampires..."

"Yup yup! The reign of terror." Angie leaned forward. "Now go and embark on your journey!"

And the door slammed shut in his face.

Kokichi exhaled. "Rude."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh prince, spare us!" The guards mocked, kicking and spitting on him.

"Don't kill our children!" cried some others in high pitched voices.

Never before had Shuichi Saihara experienced so much pain. It was the first, and anger ripped through him. However, he couldn't act on it. He was weak, and he hated it.

"You deserve death." The head guard hissed.

"Shut up," Shuichi snapped weakly.

"Oh hey look! It _talks_."

"Not for long," the head guard spoke, approaching Shuichi. "We'll shut him up, won't we?"

The guards agreed and surrounded him.

The last thing Shuichi saw before blacking out was the malicious smile on the head guard's face.

~Time skip because Kokichi's panta addiction~

"Are you Rantaro Amami?" Kokichi asked the green haired vampire.

"Yeah, that's me. How can I be of service?" The green haired male gave a lazy smile.

"Kirumi Tojo sent me-"

Rantaro pulled him inside, slamming the door shut. "You said Kirumi Tojo sent you?"

"Yes."

"What has happened?" Rantaro asked, seemingly worried. The easygoing persona was gone now.

"Shirogane and Shinguji have capture the castle. The prince is being tortured and they'll publicly execute him."

Rantaro pinched the bridge of his nose. "I told him not to trust those two.. And now this happens. I'll see what I can do."

Kokichi nodded and quickly left.

~And with our vampire friend, Kirumi Tojo~

"Tojo, you used to be a figure of royalty. Why do you serve the prince still?" Tsumugi asked, lounging on the throne with her head on her hand, as if she was already bored.

"I am indebted to him. He saved my life unlike you, who tried to end it."

"Then if you're so indebted to him, I'll kill you along with him! GUARDS!" Tsumugi screamed at the top of her lungs.

Two guards approached Kirumi and grabbed her.

"Tsumugi Shirogane, you'll never be queen! NEVER!"

"But I already am." A dark smile graced Tsumugi's lips as she laughed. "Take her to the dungeon!"

The guards took Kirumi down toward the dungeon, often looking around.

"You idiots! Don't you know she'll bring about a reign equal to Enoshima's?!"

"Shh," the guards replied. They took off their helmets.

"Lord Amami? Lord Momota?" Kirumi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's us." Kaito responded.

"We're going to wait for some help, but we're made a lot of progress. We've successfully infiltrated the guard." Rantaro spoke, and everyone fell silent.

The silence was disturbed by a scream of pure agony.

"That's Lord Saihara!" Kirumi lunged forward, but Rantaro pulled her back.

"Sorry Kirumi, but we cannot save him at this moment. We have to buy some time." Kaito seemed sorrowful.

"They're hurting him!" Kirumi cried. "I can't stand his screams!"

Rantaro held her as she sobbed. "It's okay, Kirumi. I'm sure he'll understand."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hm... this is Kaede Akamatsu's house, I think." Kokichi used the knocker and knocked twice, then three times, then twice more.

"Kirumi sent you?" The blonde vampire asked as soon as she opened the door.

Kokichi nodded.

"I'll gather as many others as I can." Kaede smiled and patted his head. "You're a brave one."

Then the door slammed shut.

"What is with people and slamming doors?" Kokichi muttered as he walked away.

~Time skip cuz Author-chan is a bitch~

"Kokichi?" Himiko seemed confused to see her old classmate on the hunter organisation's doorstep.

"Hey Himiko." Kokichi smiled gently. "I need your help."

He explained the situation to the hunters.

"So the prince is in trouble and this Shirogane girl want to bring back Enoshima's reign...?" Maki questioned.

"Guess the prince wasn't a degenerate male after all..." Tenko muttered.

"But the guards and Korekiyo Shinguji are merciless. Who knows what they've done to the prince by now..." Himiko's worried expression was back.

"So we'll get to fuck up some idiot's party, right?" Miu cheered. "Fuck yeah! Can't wait-"

"Miu, we're going up against an army of purebloods." Keebo said, annoyed.

"Actually, that's incorrect." Kokichi said. "We're going up against an army of vampires and two purebloods. All the other purebloods are on our side."

As if on queue, another hunter and a pureblood walked in.

"Ryoma Hoshi, the prince of the neighbouring vampire kingdom.." Maki stated. "Gonta! You're back!"

Gonta nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

Ryoma pulled his hat down a bit. "So, someone hurt the prince?" His eyes were dark with fury. "They will not be shown mercy."

Kokichi smiled happily. He succeeded in his mission in contacting everyone for Kirumi.

"Kokichi, are you alright?"

"..." He fell over as he slipped into the world of unconsciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Shuichi sat by a river, holding an apple._

_"Saihara-chan!" Kokichi yelled, running toward him._

_"Who is Saihara?" The prince seemed confused and dropped the apple into the river._

_As he reached into the water to grab it, Kokichi read the sign by the river._

_'River Lethe. No bathing, touching, or drinking the water. Causes instant amnesia.'_

River Lethe? _Kokichi thought_. Where have I heard of this before...?

 _Tsumugi laughed and wrapped her arms around the former vampire prince, who seemed terrified in her presence. "Isn't this wonderful? He'll never defy me_ ever _again!"_

_"No!" Kokichi yelled, but it was too lat-_

Kokichi gasped awake. Tears fell as he remembered the state of his reality.

_They were right. Distance really does make the heart grow fonder._

"Gonta worried about Kokichi." Gonta said at breakfast.

"Thank you Gonta, but I'm fine." Kokichi said, plastering on a smile and feigning confidence.

Nobody said anything after that.

~Time skip brought to you by Kokichi in a fairy costume at Arby's~

In the midst of the battle, Kokichi saw Tsumugi fleeing up the stairs and he ran after her.

"Oh no you don't!" Kokichi aimed his crossbow and fired.

Tsumugi moved quickly and grabbed Kokichi, throwing him across the room.

"I will not be defeated so easily by a filthy half-blood like you!" She screamed.

 _Half-blood?_ Kokichi didn't have time to linger on the thought since Tsumugi's hands were wrapped around his neck, crushing his windpipe.

Kokichi struggled before going still, black spots clouding his vision.

_No one's going to come and save you._

Then the darkness swallowed him whole.


End file.
